I Have A Secret
by ForeverJetrisLPL
Summary: I have a secret. No one knows this little secret, that’s why they call it a secret. I mean, if it wasn’t kept a secret, it wouldn’t be very secretive now would it? Hinata's POV, NaruHina


I Have A Secret

I have a secret.

No one knows this little secret, that's why they call it a secret. I mean, if it wasn't kept a secret, it wouldn't be very secretive now would it?

Many people would call it wrong, I mean, why should I _still_ be in love with him? He obviously held no interest in me; he never has, he never will. Everyone constantly tells me to find someone new. There were a lot of eligible nice men out there. Even ninjas! But I would just flush red, hold my hands to my lips, and shake my head. And in response they would just groan. A hopeless case: that's what they called me.

But I was different. Years ago I was small, slightly plump, and useless. But even I noticed how I changed over the years. Now sporting a figure girls would kill for, I hid it beneath the baggy clothes. And no longer did I sport the haircut that looked like a duck's butt; that annoyed my father the most.

Heh, my father. The man who still hates his daughter for being useless. He doesn't even care that I'm a _jounin_, and I've easily completed at least 100 A-class missions in the past six months, and even a few S-class missions. His eyes remained glued to my sister who is still only a _chunin_ and is still extremely young. I'm just afraid that someday father's influence will cause her to do something that could potentially kill her.

Even the council is against me. In my own home, there's only one person who holds faith and friendship in me. Ironically enough, that person happens to be Neji-nii-san. Yes, the same person who nearly killed me when I was thirteen in the strive to become the best is my only family friend. It's almost cliché… The person who hated me most is now one of my closest allies in both physical and mental battle. Some girls even say we're together and that my father will arrange our marriage. Granted, it isn't uncommon; to keep the _byakugan's_ power within the Hyuuga tree, marrying cousins to each was considered normal. But to marry the daughter of the main house to the branch house, more importantly, the biological heir of the house to one of the branch house was considered blasphemy. Either way, Neji-nii-san is in love with Ten Ten-chan, even if he doesn't say it. I have a feeling that they're already together, but they're just keeping it quiet.

So where does this leave me in my own home? Simple, it leaves me nowhere. I barely even stay in the place for longer than the time I need to sleep. Sometimes not even that long! Most of the time I'll jump between sleeping at different friend's houses. Sakura-chan, Ten Ten-chan, Ino-chan, even Temari-chan when she's around. They never mind me staying around. Kiba-kun's mother even likes me staying over occasionally. Helping them take care of dogs became one of my favorite pastimes when I wasn't training.

You may want to pity me. Even I would pity myself if I only knew the basics. But other than my familial issues, I'm _happy_. Funny, huh? I used to my miserable. I even tried to kill myself once. Not even the noble way and die in a battle. Nope, I downed a bottle of pills, and lay in the hot springs, waiting to fall unconscious. It was Hokage-sama who found me there, my eyes drifting shut. Kind of bad luck, since in punishment, she punched me in the stomach a few times to make me vomit the pills, rather than other more medical methods. Then she said I'd have to face her a few times in my secondary punishment. I don't think I'd ever been so bruised, battered, and broken. The first fights, I didn't even retaliate. I just stood there and later on lay there, staring at the air. I was just thinking of ways to get out of it. Maybe if she hit me enough I'd die from shock. But of course, I'd factored out that Hokage-sama was the best medical nin in the whole village. She fixed all the injuries she causes after every fight.

It was during the tenth battle that I finally broke, and fought back. I even scared myself, because neither of us really knew who won. I don't remember much of what happened in the end. All I know is we both woke up a few hours later, both sporting several nasty wounds. After that, she forced me to sit down, and talk it out.

Honestly, this was only a year before HE came back. Yeah, I was only fifteen when I went suicidal, then bounced back. Kind of sad, huh? But those few horrible months helped me change a little. Yes, I reverted back to my old, shy, personality, but everyone said that was better than before. And looking back, I agree.

It was after my little time period of depression that I realized how much I'd changed. I'd grown taller, and much more curvaceous. The most annoying part was my breasts. You try learning to fight with those large blocks in the way. But I adjusted. Father became furious with me when I refused to cut my hair. He preferred the shorter, simpler haircut. Now when I was out of the house I could style it, even just a little. Come on, I may have been a ninja, but I was still a girl. Plus, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan both threatened me that if I ever cut it off again, they would murder me. Not something I wanted, so I let it grown. To this day it remains butt-length.

How does this all really matter? I don't really know. All I know is that one big something made me change, or many little somethings did. As a teenager I was still shy, and rather weak. I still frustrated many of my friends with my infatuation for HIM. Why shouldn't I? HE was my inspiration to succeed. Though I failed in the beginning, soon I managed to become one of the strongest ninja of my age group. I will admit that Neji-nii-san is still stronger than me. That's why we intended to help HIM in changing the Hyuuga house together. And we did it.

The Hyuuga house no longer has the main house and lower house. The binding symbol no longer exists. I've even seen Neji-nii-san go without wearing his headband, revealing his now clear forehead. Now Neji-nii-san and I share the power with the council. Funny isn't it? I'm hated by the very council that I lead. They refuse to speak with me, forcing Neji-nii-san to do all the work. Instead, I go on all the missions to help the family income (and my own of course).

So here we are now. A lot has changed in life, for all of us. Shikamaru-kun and Temari-chan are already married with a child. Sweetest little girl in the world, and Shikamaru-kun is terrified. Both of them have him wrapped around their little fingers. As I said, Ten Ten-chan and Neji-nii-san must be together, but they're ninja, and are very good at hiding it. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are still single and still at each other's throats every time they see each other. Ino-chan is one of our top spies, while Sakura-chan is our second best medical nin; Hokage-sama still holds the top.

Granted, she can't really be called Hokage-sama anymore. Yes, Tsunade-sama retired from her job as the Hokage. And just guess who she chose to succeed her? HIM. Naruto Uzumaki. The most amazing man to ever exist, and who can never be knocked down for long. After destroying Pein and Akatsuki, the village was still in ruins. Everyone had lost hope as to what to do. So many had died, and there was no place to even shelter. But Naruto, the once hated demon vessel managed to step up. At sixteen years old he managed to inspire the village to continue going on. The village was rebuilt, the faces of the Hokage returned to the mountain side. Soon Naruto's face would join his father's up there as the sixth Hokage. Under him, Konohagakure somehow managed to flourish under him. Of course, this meant that he was a lot busier. Though he was better than most Hokage, there was still a lot of paperwork that forced him in his desk. Nevertheless, he was out and about as much as he could be, making sure all of his people were safe and happy. He even went out on a few missions, using the excuse that he wanted to keep his ninja skills sharp. We all knew he wanted to get into the action again.

So this is where we are, with me, Hyuuga Hinata, walking with an adorable blonde trotting next to me.

"Hina-chan!" the little girl chirped, "We go Otou-san and Okaa-san?"

"Hai, Rin-chan." I said in my usual soft voice (that part never changed).

"You think they like what Rin-chan got them?" the little girl held out the handful of flowers from Ino-chan's shop. I smiled warmly and nodded as I picked her up onto my hip.

"I think Temari-chan and Shikamaru-kun will _love_ them." I said, making the four-year-old grin broadly, and stuff her nose into the flowers.

I walked with the little girl on my hip, but shifted her to my shoulders so she could see over the crowd as we headed towards the training grounds. It took us about fifteen minutes to gets there. I could have gotten there in five, but Rin-chan preferred to go slower, not "hop around like ninjas."

"OKAA! OTOU!" Rin crowed as we neared.

Temari paused, her large fan snapping shut when she noticed her daughter on my shoulders. She smiled warmly, and waved, "Hello Rin!"

Shikamaru looked over from where he lay on a rock, and raised one hand, "Oi! Rin! Hinata-chan!"

I brought her over to Temari, and set Rin down. The four-year-old toddled to her mother, who then lifted Rin into a hug. I grinned, and looked at her mother.

"_Ohayo_, Temari-chan." I said warmly.

"_Ohayo_, Hinata-chan. Thank you so much for watching over Rin while we trained." She thanked.

"That's not a problem, Temari-chan. Rin-chan and I had a lot of fun, right?" in response Rin nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah! See? Hina-chan made my hair like your hair, Okaa!" she turned her head to show off her four little pigtails that matched Temari's. Temari turned to me and grinned.

"Thanks. You're a life saver. I don't know what Konoha would do without you."

I flustered a bit, "Eh? I don't do much!"

"Come off it, You're very happy to take care of the kids, and even be a sub to the ones in school!" Temari replied, and she waved off any retort I had in return, "No, Hinata-chan, you're really helpful."

I crossed my arms in defiance, "If I really was, then the council would come to see reason."

Temari scowled, "Fu…. Darn the council Hinata-chan!" she made no notice of my face when she almost swore in front of her daughter, "You don't need to bother with that. Seriously, you have your own life. You should learn to love living it! Even without the knuckle-head paying any attention to you. You're in your twenties now, and a lot older than most ninja live to. You should be happy"

"I do love my life. I just… I don't know anymore." I felt my face go a little red as I sighed, "Listen. Have fun, all of you. You included, Shikamaru-kun!" I called over my shoulder. I knew the dark-haired man was grumbling as her waved goodbye. I just smiled a little, and jumped into a branch before making my way back to Konoha. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, I made my way to the Hokage's building. By now I already knew how to sneak past all the guards so I wasn't seen sliding through the window of our new Hokage's office.

It was almost exactly the same as when Tsunade-sama worked her. Strew with papers, it was messy, though not dirty. The main difference was the lack of sake bottles.

"Done with Rin-chan?" the voice nearly made me melt as I turned to look at HIM.

"Hai, I just gave her back to Temari-chan." I replied, holding my hands behind me and letting my hair fall forward to hide my blush.

"Want a new mission?" his extremely masculine voice chuckled with humor. I opened my mouth, closed it, then shook my head a little. My stomach churned inside.

"A-Actually, I came to see you, Naruto-kun." I mumbled, my face hot.

He laughed again, running his fingers through his perfect blonde hair. Standing from his chair behind his desk, he stretched with a moan as his spine popped a few times.

"I swear, I'm getting old behind this desk." He grunted, tossing his pen down as he easily hopped over his desk and leaned against it, "What about you?"

"N-Nothing much that is important. Neji-nii-san does most of the work. I just bring in some of the money for the family. Not that we really need it." I said, fiddling with my fingers.

"Hey! It keeps the Hyuuga name important and well known! Makes sure that other enemy ninja know not to mess with Konoha 'cause we have Hyuuga backing us." Naruto supplied, and I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."I replied softly, making the blonde look up, and smile. For a moment he said nothing, then he looked at the door and windows. Smoothly he straightened up and locked everything, drawing a few curtains shut, before he turned to look me in the eye. Without a word, he opened up his arms. I could help but smile as I ran into them.

"You should come around more." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me tight, and burrowed his nose into my hair.

"You know I can't. I have missions, and the clan to deal with. Plus, I'm helping you stop Konoha from falling apart." He chuckled at that while I buried my nose into his neck to inhale the woodsy, yet ramen-laced scent that was his own.

"True, but you could make it 'official business'" he offered, and I giggled.

"I don't think this is official business." I murmured, drawing my head back to look him in the eyes… Those… _Gorgeous_ blue eyes. I found myself getting lost in them very easily as he touched his nose and forehead to my own.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey," that was all I could reply with as he drew me up to press his lips to mine. Despite being rather awkward when he was younger, now he moved with ease as he lifted me with one arm to place me on his desk. And those who knew me as a shy little girl would be shocked at how easily we stirred up a passion between us. But his pen was digging into my back, making it rather uncomfortable to make out with the handsome blonde.

"Naruto, I'm not having sex on your desk." I said, fighting my blush.

"Damn! Spoiled all my evil plans." He replied, making me giggle as he helped me sit up.

"Kiba-kun will know! You know how good his sense of smell is!" I said, trying to defend my reasoning, although sex with Naruto sounded really nice.

"I know, I know, calm down Hina-chan." He kissed my nose, "I'll just wait until tonight."

I flushed a deep red, and hide my face into his shoulder as he just laughed like Naruto always laughed.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I have a secret. I'm in love with Konoha's Hokage, and he's in love with me. Nobody may know of us, and think it's wrong as to how much I love him. But frankly, they can go suck it. I'm happy with my life, and my secret love.

_**A/N: Wow. This was a few hours of work, and I think I'm happy with it. Revamping **__**The Truth, So Help You**__** isn't that easier. I'm having a hard time fixing it to what I want. But a recent chapter in another series fanfic inspired me to write. I hope you liked this chapter!**_

**Japanese Dictionary (and a small guide on honorifics used)**

_**Ohayo: Casual way of saying Good Morning**_

_**-sama: Used for formality for someone higher than your position. In this case, a ninja to their leader.**_

_**-kun: Casual ending for a male friend**_

_**-chan: Casual ending for a female friend or young child (male included)**_

_**-nii-san: Formal way of indicating brother (although in this case it's Hinata to her cousin Neji)**_

_**Otou-san: Formal way of saying father. Otou is a more casual way of wording it.**_

_**Okaa-san: Formal way of saying mother. Okaa is a more casual way of wording it.**_

_**Byakugan: The Hyuuga family's special eye trait. Look it up on Wikipedia if you do not know about it.**_


End file.
